


Hunter Cloud

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Hunter Street (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twinks, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Though Sal invented the Hunter Cloud to save his family, he didn't realise what else it could do with every private photo his brothers and sisters ever took. Their intimate naked bodies right there on his phone for a lustful genius.
Relationships: Sal Hunter/Anika Hunter, Sal Hunter/Daniel Hunter, Sal Hunter/Jake Hunter, Sal Hunter/Max Hunter, Sal Hunter/Tess Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Sal Hunter

"I am a Genius!"

At the mere age of thirteen, Sal finished what would become his favourite and greatest creation. It would change how he interacted with his family forever and one day, he hoped, the world.

An app originally created with the sole purpose of helping solve a mystery and help save his parents with the help of his siblings, one that could have brought in plenty of revenue had it gone public. The Hunter Cloud was a marvel in digital storage, doing what a cloud system couldn't by freely accessing any photos, videos, documents or downloaded content onto a closed system completely untouchable by anyone without access to the family file. Sal went as far as having his app deliberately hacked, satisfied to find that the best of the best wasn't able to touch his protection programs.

Unaware to his family however, Sal's admin rights had an ability that they wouldn't be crazy about the thirteen-year-old having.

Complete access to all of their Clouds.

Everything they downloaded, every video or photo they took and received, was accessible by him. After the Saganash situation his siblings had been smart enough to force Sal into letting them choose what was uploaded, though this was all smoke and mirrors. He had the admin file of every Hunter Cloud in existence, getting a direct stream of content with the click of a button. Each of his siblings' dirty little secrets were his to own and none of them had to know. Sal could see everything they did. Not a soul knew about it and nobody would ever have to.

Sal was a sweet, 'innocent' boy who would never think to take advantage of their most secret images for his own satisfaction… or so they thought.

The young genius could even read their texts. Though he had quickly found a negative with this feature, with the boy's eyes widening in pure grossed out shock when he saw his foster parent's texts to each other becoming a little less than PG. Text's weren't the only thing however. There was literally nothing private in the Cloud, even photos taken and received in SnapChat were kept in the cloud. No longer subjected to their time restraints.

Anything less than PG from his siblings, however, was more than welcome on Sal's screen. Though at first he was deeply disturbed by the images of them in anything less than full clothing. Something changed. Sal slowly stopped being disgusted by their exposed bodies the more he saw them, with something in the back of his mind always drawing Sal back to peeking at the images no matter how much he distanced himself. Over time he let them affect his mind and body, subtly at first giving Sal a false sense of security. He was a normal boy, and these were just normal things that would affect anyone. Until porn became boring. His thoughts became plagued with Daniel, Tess, Max, and Anika. Each of them infecting Sal's innocent mind to the point he couldn't stop staring at the screen.

Why deal with the usually unattractive porn stars or boring sex in videos, when he had live good looking teenagers around his age, showing off. Them being his foster siblings, only enhancing the teens growing interest.

Though despite his arousal creeping in and opening his eyes to a world of taboo sexual desires, Sal never touched himself to the thoughts. It was an endless battle of wills to keep his hand away from the object of its desire but one that Sal always defeated. Until one fateful day that shattered what little shreds of control the then fourteen-year-old had.

One of his foster siblings revealed something to him that broke down the boy's barriers. Nothing deliberate, as none of the other Hunters were aware of Sal's attraction.

Seeing her naked body had unlocked something inside Sal's mind, a hidden door embedded into the walls of his will power that let loose a tidal wave of arousal that washed Sal out to sea. He had been full of apologies for the sight, though knew each to be a lie. The wild scramble to help Tess pick up her fallen towel was another ruse, used to get an up close view of her darkish pink nipples and the tiny size of her nubs adorning the girl's small, perky breasts. Unfortunately, Sal was unable to get a good peek at her pussy at the time but knew she had freshly shaven her small bush as in the video from the night before, Tess had little dark hairs.

Tess had snapped at the time, blaming Sal for dropping her towel. In truth, it was a happy coincidence that Sal was leaving his bedroom just as she was crossing through to ask him where the soap had gone. The shock had loosened Tess' grip and revealed her naked form to the boy. Just crossing an arm over her chest and hand over her slim pussy did little to hide it from the aroused teenage boy.

The moment she was back in the shower, Sal's clothes were thrown on the floor and both hands on his member. Furiously pumping along the six-inch length of his dick, moaning deeply as pleasure washed over his mind; perfectly he envisioned the naked body of his older sister atop of him. Her curvy hips gyrating as she rode away, her chest pushing forward as her hands ran down his thin slightly hairy legs before bending backwards as she took him to the root.

His breathing was heavy and slow picturing that scene in his mind. Almost as though he could feel Tess' tender hands running through the short hairs and the soft wetness of her delicate, silky pussy sinking up and down the length of his throbbing member.

It had only taken three minutes before hot, white godly cum coated the tanned upper body and chin of Sal Hunter.

He couldn't go back now.

Everything had changed for the young dutch boy, his foster siblings were no longer just that. They were the objects of his pure lust and raw desire. His body didn't simply want it, it needed it.

Never before in his life had Sal managed to milk himself twice, but that night it had been no problem for Sal's overactive mind to envision Tess' naked body more than once and work out a second load of Sal's delicious teenage spunk. The sheer heat of this act took everything out of the boy, who bucked up high into the air and fucked his own palm. Exploding once more all over himself. And as he lay there with heavy breath, a weight on his chest despite the one lifted from his shoulders, Sal knew in his mind that this was just the beginning of a long string of unending lust for those he considered to be brothers and sisters.

A lust that wouldn't stop until he claimed them all.

Thus from that day, the young genius boy would spend hours up and night claiming to be working on some new app when really he was scrolling through endless photos of his five brothers and sisters relishing the sights of them. Somehow none of the others realised that every time they took nude pictures of themselves Sal would instantly have it, with the bisexual Dutch boy moaning at every picture of their sexy naked bodies. Every couple of days he would be lucky enough to get more than just pictures of them, loving when he could watch his big brothers' jerking off or even fucking a girl. As for his sisters, Sal enjoyed watching the two fingered themselves and the odd video of a boy enjoying their bodies.

Max made the most solo videos jerking off, usually using a pair of someone's underwear or a sock as a cum rag. His six and a half inch length was a sexy caramel and decently thick, with smaller loads drooled out of the tip. He looked so sexy coated in thick, white cum that mingled into his roughly trimmed pubes or caramel skin. Sal loved his lean body but it needed a little work. But Max's grunts of pleasure always pushed Sal over the edge and made him shoot a thick load of cum all over his pale body.

Anika was unfortunately loud so Sal always had to wear earphones when watching his sister masturbate. She and Tess were the same, using fingers to get themselves off and never really using anything to push inside of them. While the younger girl was fast and wild pleasuring herself, Tess took her time reading some erotic stories online. Strangely she was a fan of vampire books, getting very heated reading Twilight fanfiction. Every now and then, however, Anika would take something small like a bottle and put inside her pussy. Sal enjoyed watching the tight hole stretch but did feel awkward when he saw the bottle in the morning.

As for Jake, oh did Sal love watching the new big brother's dirty stuff. The sexy black boy's body was lean and more defined than Max, with a six-inch cock that was about the same size as Sal's cock. His thickness made the younger boy's mouth water, watching closely as Jake's hand moved up and down on its length or as he cupped his egg-shaped balls. Surrounding Jake's cock was a wild black bush of curly hair. Sal would love to run his slender fingers through the jungle of musky pubes, moaning as he imagined getting a good smell of his new big brother. But for now he was stuck only watching.

Even when alone Jake Hunter was a big show off, biting his lower lip and smirking broadly while he jerked off like the sexy stud he was. Sometimes he would take hours jacking off, taking some real time in enjoying himself. The black boy would caress his lean muscles, teasing around his dark chocolate nipples and moaning out little things asking if someone wanted to suck 'daddy's' cock, running his fingers down the smooth cracks until reaching his cock at which point Jake would tease the camera or whatever girl he was chatting to over SnapChat by fondling his heavy sack. Jake's loads were huge, shooting all over his chest far enough to hit him in the face. Sal had numerous dreams of feeling that thick cream pumping down his throat.

Finally there was Daniel, the eldest of the Hunters who looked irresistible in his tight police uniform and even better when he didn't bother to remove it while getting down and dirty. Sal was particularly fond of watching Daniel cum right through his shorts, not even taking them off. Sadly he didn't record many of those. Instead the hunk would film himself on a few weight machines, sitting on the black leather benches and jerking off in his workout pants with his shirts pulled up. Sal nearly busting his nut in seconds upon finding one video of Daniel in just a pair of workout shorts with his cock peeking out from the bottom of the shorts, leading to Daniel jerking the large meat right then and there. All of Daniel's videos had a similar approach to them, with the oldest of the Hunter caressing his chiselled muscles and stroke his eight-inch length while moaning Sophie's name.

To Sal's surprise his eldest brother was shaved down there, guessing it was to keep from chafing and so he was a faster runner. The more he watched Daniel however, had him curious about possibly shaving his own.

It was surprising the amount of times that six teenagers under one roof managed to jerk off and masturbate, filming or snapping pics of themselves without anyone catching them; with Sal having his own videos locked away in the Hunter Cloud. Which was surprising with all the secret rooms in their house. Or maybe they had seen something and just never brought it up out of embarrassment.

Sal had removed access from his own dirty pictures from the beginning, keeping them out of the general family Hunter Cloud. His young body was smooth and lean, with muscles developing over his thin form. A smooth v-line led down his hips drawing the eye to his six-inch cock which was thinner than Jake's but almost just the pale-pink version of it. Sal was trimmed around his dick but not smooth like Daniel. But Sal held his perky ass in high regard, fingering himself eagerly while watching his brothers' jerk it. Dreaming of riding their big, thick cocks and feeling their hot cum unload into his tight ass. Trouble is having three straight brothers, he never got to see their asses on video or even a picture. Except for once, when Daniel had shown off how toned his ass was for the camera. Way too tight for any boy to get their cock into, especially not Sal.

At the stroke of midnight Sal, with one ear pressed to his bedroom door, heard Max's bedroom ease shut as quietly as the older boy could. Always the last one in bed, Max was all that was between Sal and worshiping his own dick. So when that last door closed for the night he rushed back to bed and jumped on top lying on his back spread-eagle.

"Finally! I thought he would never go to bed," Sal sighed in relief, pushing both legs under the covers so that he was nice and warm. The fifteen-year-old boy reached over and grabbed a tablet from his nightstand, pulling it down into bed with him for his nightly show and to see what the Hunters had snapped today. "I should see if…"

In his head Sal went through some names wondering who he should perv on first. Tess was out since he started on her last night, even if disappointingly she had only taken a picture of her tits. So he started thinking about the boys instead; Max's caramel smoothness, Jake's fat cock and jungle of pubic hair, or Daniel's monstrous thickness and chiselled body.

It was a hard choice.

As he ran the three through his mind, Sal's hand moved down his shirtless body following down his smooth six-pack. Slipping inside his Pink Hanes Boxers, the fifteen-year-old wrapped a hand around his already throbbing cock and moaned from the lightness of his own touch. Sal moved his hips to grind into his own hand. Releasing low moans of pleasure as images of all three hunks flooded his mind and turned Sal on even further.

"Mmm… fuck," He gasped, biting his lip but eventually allowing his mind to settle on Jake. All he could think about right now was the boy's smell and muscle, aroused just thinking of worshipping him. Sal wasted no time in logging into the Hunter Cloud and accessing Jake's photos to see his images for the day. "Oh my god, he's uploaded tons! Why can't he just fuck me…"

Jake had added seven new items to his gallery as a matter of fact, three of which were videos. An over excited Sal opened up the first video he saw without even thinking, his eyes getting wide open at the view of Jake's naked body in all its glory.

As the video jostled around trying to get stable, Sal took a moment to pull his cock out through the fly of his boxers. Its six-inch length twitched as it was revealed to the night air, eager for some much needed attention after having thoughts of the other Hunters go through his head all day. Sal's hand wrapped around his thickness and gave it a tight squeeze, with the teenage boy bucking upwards just a little. Feelings of pleasure became more intense when the video finally settled down and his big brother appeared on screen, with the black boy coated in a thin layer of sweat that highlighted his defined body.

"Heck yeah! He looks so hawt!" Sal's eyes rolled back, throbbing in his hand.

The teenager started to gently stroke his dick, moving his hand up and down the six-inches as he watched Jake start to strip out of some faded grey sweatpants. Underneath wearing some red Under Armour boxer briefs tightly hugging his toned body; Jake's deep v-line leads down into his underwear. Sal licked his lips, uncontrollably hungry for a taste. Jake's dick was perfectly defined through the fabric, already rock hard and twitching in eagerness to escape. But, as Sal would notice a moment later, his brother's attention was on something completely different.

Clutched tightly in the older boy's hand was a pair of something red held up to his nose with Jake taking a deep whiff.

Sal furrowed his brow wondering just what the older boy was smelling, but it didn't stop the boy from stroking his cock to the sight. Whatever it was made Jake happy and throbbing, so Sal watched the video eagerly. His movements were slow and pleasuring, making sure that every inch of his member got some attention. Keeping a tight grip around the base, he gave it a few small jerks then started to move up. Sal gasped as his hand closed over the head and stimulated his cut length.

"Come on, Jake! Beat your meat already, ditch the… are those panties?" Taking a closer look, they were definitely red lace panties. The sight of which made Sal's cock begin to leak precum. "Whose panties are they?!"

"Mmm you smell soooo good sis…" Jake moaned, as took his time smelling the panties while using one hand to massage his bulge. Squeezing the hard length and rubbing up and down a little.

Feeling his heart jump and cock drooling, Sal was completely shocked watching Jake smell their sisters' panties. Realistically it shouldn't have been that big a surprise for some other Hunter to have sexual thoughts since none of them were related by blood, especially with Jake who hadn't been around all that long. Jerking off faster to the sight and loving moans coming from his new big brother, Sal was about to moan too when all of a sudden the video ended.

"Come on! Jakeeeee…" He groaned in response, as it moved on to a photo. Showing off Jake peeling back his underwear, with each of the five pictures showing inch by inch of his big cock. The last showed off the full length of his cock flopped out against his waist, dribbling heaps of precum all over his black body.

A drool worthy sight for the nerdy Hunter.

Then the next video started before Sal had a chance to let his cock settle, with the boy's hand moving at a furious pace along his rock hard cock. Copious amounts of precum poured from the tip of the Dutch boy's member, coating the head and making Sal's fingers on the left hand all sticky. When the next video started, the fifteen-year-old swapped to his right hand so everything felt twice as good. He ran his tongue up one of his sticky fingers, licking up the powerful sweetness coating his hand.

Jake's second video skipped ahead, denying Sal the view of his big brother jerking off. However, he was moaning at the amazing view of Jake stroking the length of his six-inch black cock using the panties he had been sniffing. Their hands were moving fast up and down, jerking off like horny rabbits eager to shoot their big loads of cum. Sal focused on stroking the base and fucking his hand by bucking up off the bed, watching on as Jake worked the thick head of his dark cock. He could already see a dark patch of precum soaking into the fabric but had to wonder if that was actually precum or juices from one of their sisters.

"Mm stroke that sexy cock Jake…"

"Fuck yeah, so damn good! Mmm soooo need to nut!" Jake grunted loudly, starting to slam his hand up and down as he got closer to shooting his load.

As he got closer, Sal was forced to slow down as he quickly remembered that there were still more things to watch. After a few more seconds of video, the younger boy was gifted with the sight of Jake's hot white cum shooting through the lacey fabric with enough power to still land around his nipples, with ropes reaching from his waist upwards. Streaks of cum that Sal was hungry to lick up. Well really Sal would have very happily licked up every inch of Jake's sexy body and worshipped his abs, thick length and heavy cum-filled balls.

Disappointingly, the video abruptly ended just after that.

Sal gulped as he released his dick then let it drop, with the heavy length slapping his pale abs. Some precum drooled into his navel before Sal scooped it up and stole a taste. "Mm… guess I should move on to Anika, she was in her room all day... she must have done something..."

Anika was extremely addicted to her phone and always had a good few shots of her body whenever she got bored or had some little boyfriend out of nowhere she found online. Sal was loving her current one, some cute American named Noah, with a body to die for. Usually Anika just pulled her shirt down to show off her tits or let them peek down her pants. The lucky ones got to see inside Anika's panties and on special occasions fingering herself while moaning their name. Noah was good enough to get many of those with the teen always seemingly being able to make his sister blush heavily with his responses to the picture.

With the disappointment of never seeing what Anika was getting from her boyfriends, Sal was thinking about upgrading the Hunter Cloud to see what others were sending his siblings, not just whatever they saved that was sent to them. Tonight Anika only had one video in her file but it was a long one. A full hour of the girl on her bed swapping between different slutty outfits that she was trying to make Noah moan for. He was seemingly very happy with the girl's different outfits. Eventually after Anika changed into her tight black leggings and a little crop top the Hunters didn't know she even owned, she threw herself down on the bed.

Sal's interest was really peaking now, with the teenage boy wrapping a hand back around his length and slowly beginning to pump up and down watching as Anika stuck a hand down her leggings. It wasn't as good as watching Jake pumping his cock into a pair of panties, but Sal still got off watching his little sister fingering her tight little pussy.

"Damn, how does nobody notice Anika being so slutty? Noah must love her! Lucky b-" Sal pouted.

Sal would have loved watching her masturbate, slowly stroking himself off to the view of Anika's wetness. However, he knew there was more to go through and it was already close to one at night. Luckily it was a Friday night, with no school the next day to ruin his fun. So Sal closed the video, moving onto Daniel's file. Hoping that their eldest brother would have a sexy view for him to finish to, even if he was yet to look through Tess and Max's folders. Being a fifteen-year-old boy had its benefits, with Sal able to go a round or two before he was out of cum for the night and with siblings like his, he had plenty of 'help' getting out numerous loads.

Much to the sexy Dutch boy's delight, Daniel's file was full of workout photos. His bulging muscles, chiselled abs and his firm behind being showcase every time he bent over. Daniel flushed a soft red hue as sweat ran down his developed body, effort written on his face with every weight he lifted. Sal was in awe of his brother's strength even after all this time, with the teenage boy moaning and stroking his cock faster to the sight of another image that popped up in the file towards the end.

"Woaaaaaah, Daniel!"

The picture was of two people. Daniel from the waist down showing off his huge cock as he went in and out of a tight pink hole belonging to someone with fair skin and a blonde bush nicely trimmed around their pussy. Sal knew in an instant that this was Daniel and Sophie fucking somewhere, but Sal didn't know where. It definitely wasn't in the house, as he didn't recognise anything in the frame so couldn't sneak in and spy on them having some hot sex.

Something that disappointed him massively.

"Damn it why does nobody have sex at home!?" The boy groaned while beating his meat faster. A few moans escaped and Sal was bucking up harder, fucking his hand and picturing the view. "Is it too much to ask for?"

Daniel's hands would be tenderly on Sophie's hips, guiding the girl up and down nice and slow to pleasure her wet pussy. His thickness pumping in and out gently so she wouldn't be hurt by the size. Sal knew Daniel was a softie when it came to treating women, but if he had his big brother all to himself then he would take that cock deep and fast, wanting to feel every inch of it moving in and out, over and over. Sal would never want it to end. He wouldn't take anything less than Daniel's all, in the same way he would want Max and Jake to give his ass everything they had as well.

Despite his annoyance that Daniel was out there having sex and while he had nothing but his hand, Sal wrapped both hands around his six-inch piece of meat and worked to pleasure himself by thrusting up and down. The boy's toned ass moving up and down from the bed, fucking up into his slick palm like a horny little rabbit with tanned skin and a cute ear-to-ear smile; Sal's lips were parted slightly as he moaned softly.

"Uuuuugh, god this feels amazing!" He grunted, for once focusing on pleasure of the body rather than brains. "N-ngh, I gotta slow down… Still go-gotta look at Tess and Max!"

As much as he tried to stop himself and slow down, the fifteen-year-old was too lost in the pleasure of breeding his hand to slow down in the slightest. Sal's balls, heavy with teenage cum, slapped against his hand as he busied himself fucking hard into his hand like there was no tomorrow. It was this sound that actually stirred someone else in the Hunter household, slowly drawing them out of their bed and closer to the wall dividing their room from that of Sal's.

Sal bit his lower lip trying to keep quiet as he stroked faster, milking his lengthy cock. His cock throbbed hard and precum dripped out as the boy, still thrusting his hips up and down, imagined Daniel's thick cock worked his ass how he pictured it a thousand times before. A thought that pushed Sal over the point of no return. The teenager fucked harder and faster, slamming his hand eagerly as every fibre of his being focused on building up a huge load of cum.

"NGH! FUCK!" Sal's cock finally released, emptying his balls and shooting ropes of cum all over his tanned chest. His smooth six-pack becoming coated in his own cream, dribbles of the white liquid running down the sides of his body and soaking into Sal's bed. "Ugh that was so good… I still… mm, still gotta look at Max and Tess,"

While Sal was busy coming down off his orgasmic high, the boy's chest rose and fell in short succession. Completely out of breath and just lying there for a moment to get it back. Sal's finger lazily ran through a puddle of warm cum, scooping some up before letting it drip onto his tongue, with the boy swallowing a taste of himself. It tasted amazing; Slightly sweet but a nice saltiness that made it even hotter. Sal never let his cum go to waste so always had at least one taste of it. Or used someone's underwear as a rag then carefully placed it back where he found it once they dried. Though Jake usually had cum already shot into his underwear but nothing fresh enough for a taste. Sometimes Sal would just use a pair and drop them off without drying, it wasn't like Jake would notice.

After a few minutes to rest and let his cock soften up nicely, the fifteen-year-old Dutch boy rolled onto his side and tiredly closed Daniel's file. Afterwards deciding to open Tess' file and take a look at what his big sister had uploaded today.

Sal felt himself start to chub up at the sight of her short video of the day; Tess was lying across her bed with her legs spread apart to show off her wet pussy and slender legs. She had two fingers massaging along her pussy, sliding them in gently while she busied herself in another dirty romance novel. Reading aloud to her camera for God knows who while fingering herself, Sal watched his sister getting visibly excited. Shoving her fingers deeper into the hole and moaning out the words as she read them, almost squealing with pleasure while the scene in her book got more heated.

She was describing a scene about some young vampire girl being made love to by two males and seemed to love reading it, with Sal staring at Tess' fingers pumping faster. He copied her movements with his six-inch cock, stroking and moaning as he watched Tess teasing herself to some book. While not a fan of the books and finding them boring to hear, Sal loved when his sister let out a naughty side. He jerked off gently to the sight of his big sister pleasuring her pussy, a little annoyed that this was the only video she had in there and was already squirting just from reading a boring and very poorly written book.

However, there was one last Hunter for Sal to set his eyes upon.

The final sibling to perv on for the night even if he wasn't always Sal's favourite; Max was usually the subject of Sal's teasing so they would play fight a lot. In those fights it was easy for two teenage boys to accidentally grind against each other and cop a few feels without meaning to. Or rather in Sal's case deliberately getting a feel of his big brother's body.

"Lets see if Max actually took anything today; hope it's not just photos of his lunch again." A groan came to the face of the dutch boy when he opened Max's section of the cloud and the last photo taken was of the sandwiches they had all eaten at Lunch. "This is such a waste of Hunter Cloud!"

However there were a few pictures from earlier in the day that made Sal throb just looking at the thumbnail. He could already see Max's body in one and licked his lips at the view of his developing abs, loving that his big brother was working on a better body and laying off food just a smidge. But Sal never got the chance to open up any images as his bedroom door started to creak open so he had to quickly throw the covers over his mostly naked body; He quickly tucked his throbbing cock back inside his pink boxers then pretended to be asleep so whoever was coming into his room at 1:20 at night wouldn't suspect a thing.

Footsteps entered his bedroom a little louder than they should have been. Not one of the girls but it could be any of his brothers sneaking in; Sal couldn't figure out who it was or why they were coming into his room in the middle of the night. Especially since nobody ever had before.

As the door slowly eased shut and heavy footsteps came closer to the bed, Sal found himself wanting to roll over and take a peek at whichever brother was there. Cursing himself for rolling the wrong way in his hurry to hide, facing the wall and not his door. But rolling over now would be far too obvious and likely to scare them away. So there Sal stayed, hiding from them and pretending to be asleep.

The individual rolled their eyes as they stood there watching the obvious Sal.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe you're asleep, Sal. Get up."


	2. Max Hunter

Sal felt like there was a frog in his throat. Max had heard him. How he managed that being literally the heaviest sleeper of all the Hunters was beyond Sal even as a man of science. Max was looming over his young body right now with his arms crossed, his body cloaked in the night darkness with only the soft glow of an outside street lamp illuminating his tall short form. Below him was the fifteen-year-old Dutch boy wrapped up snuggly in his bed with both eyes clenched shut trying to play along with the illusion that he was soundly asleep, facing the wall and not his big brother. Close to him was a tablet that almost blended into the darkness but was reflecting the light ever so slightly.

Which managed to catch Max's eye, "Oh, what are you hiding down there…"

Just like that, he leaned down to pick it up. If Sal was going to play along with his own fake act to feign sleep, then there was no harm in looking at whatever the boy had been doing on the tablet.

In spite of himself the fifteen-year-old stuck to his act and allowed Max to open up the tablet, thinking that surely Max didn't know his passcode.

Much to his surprise, it only took two attempts before there was a heart-stopping 'click' and a light filled his large bedroom, stealing Sal's breath. He could almost hear Max's shock upon seeing his gallery on the Hunter Cloud; The seventeen-year-old stared at his nudes right there on the screen. Every single one. Videos and pictures from just after he moved in up till that same morning, Sal had all of them and nobody had realised it. The Hunter Cloud was for data and clues, ways to solve the Saganash mystery not for their little brother to go perving on their naked bodies. Actually Max didn't really click to that, he just thought that Sal had hacked his phone and gotten his gallery.

"Wh… what the hell, how did you get my stuff?" Max gasped.

While he was lost in shock scrolling through thousands of images the caramel-skinned body didn't take any notice of his little brother rolling over and opening his pretty chocolate brown eyes. Now able to look Max up and down, disappointed to see that Max was wearing a tank top to bed so he was denied a view of the sexy boy's six-pack. However, Sal loved watching his older brother's cock hardening in a pair of black-and-maroon checkered boxers because he knew Sal was checking him out on a daily basis.

Since this was getting him hard, and hormones were controlling Sal, the younger boy's hands reached out and gently undid the button keeping Max's cock in his boxers. He did this with the precision of a surgeon to make sure Max felt nothing. At least nothing yet. Much to his delight, Max's thick six and a half inch cock fell out the fly. Its throbbing head smelled of fresh cum, which Sal got a full whiff of when the member fell out and slapped right on his button nose.

Only now did Max realise what Sal was up to down there and broke his concentration from the tablet, just in time to watch Sal take a few inches of his dick into his little loudmouth. A shudder ran down Max's spine feeling a warm mouth taking his cock inside and the boy's lips wrapping around his girth. So hot and wet inside, and even feeling Sal gripping the base made Max want to shoot a load right down the boy's mouth before he could even get a grasp on things.

"Mm, S-Sal what the hell are you doing!" He hissed, trying to pull out but his body unwilling. The sensations of Sal's hesitant tongue lapping at the head felt amazing to the older boy, who almost dropped the tablet. "Cut that out! I'm your brother, stop sucking on that,"

Sal raised a finger and mumbled 'wait!' around the member as he bobbed up and down a few inches. He focused on worshiping the mushroom head, running his tongue around the ridge and moaning at the taste of fresh cum. It also made Max moan loudly, allowing him to get an actual taste of the cum he had watched his brother shoot numerous times. Sal took it deeper into his mouth just so he was about to taste a little more of Max's cock. He was an instant fan of the bitter salty taste mingled with the sweetness of cum, Sal's tongue tortured Max's cock in his efforts to taste it all. In hopes of getting some precum milked down his throat, the fifteen-year-old's hand moved up and down whatever he wasn't sucking on. But no luck yet, it must have been too early into the blowjob for that.

Something he noted with disappointment. He wanted his first taste.

His hand worked the length faster while sucking on the cock like a lollipop. Since he had never sucked on a cock before, Sal lacked any real skill but it wasn't like Max felt one before, either.

Max struggled to keep standing as his younger brother sucked him off, still whining and trying in vain to pull the boy off. But the pleasure of a warm slimy mouth around his length kept the teenager from forcing Sal away; Max's moans were gruff and low while his hands drew closer to the sides of Sal's head. Whether he would find the strength to pull off the Dutch boy, or just shove the rest right down his throat, Max didn't know.

"Sal… ge-get off!" He tried, putting a hand either side of Sal's head. The tablet lay mostly forgotten on the bed, the Hunters' attention fully on each other. Sal looked up with those beautiful innocent eyes, the dark orbs brimming with lust. His pink tongue lapped at the caramel head of Max's six and a half inch dick, with the teen taking the cock a little deeper when he felt the hands on his head. Max lost it when he felt this and wasn't in control when he suddenly thrust forward, burying his dick inside Sal's tight virgin throat.

Instantly Sal gagged with about five inches down his throat but the last inch and a half not fitting inside his throat. The warm wet tunnel wrapped around Max's member, working it as he struggled to pull off and the older boy tried to pull him down on the rest. Sal hummed softly while battling for air, putting both hands to his brothers' thighs and pushing up Max let him off. Falling back onto the bed, he gasped for air. His chest rising and falling, taking in deep gulps. Despite the struggle to breath and the roughness, Sal was still just happy to have sucked his big brother's cock. Underneath the covers he was still hard as a rock, dripping precum all over his waist and probably soaking into his shorts.

"Sorry!" Sal coughed, "I just had to suck your dick, Max. Had to."

Sighing loudly, completely shocked at his intelligent brother saying something like that after just sucking his dick, Max eyed him wearily. "What the hell do you mean, you 'had to'? We're brothers, Sal. You can't just-"

"But we're not blood! So it's okay-" Sal started, trying to excuse himself.

"Still illegal for foster kids, Mega Mind! If Kate and Erik caught us…" The older boy shuddered to think. "Why did you have my pictures?"

Sal looked down at the tablet, thinking quickly to find a way out of this. He reached down and grabbed the tablet, holding it close in hopes that Max couldn't get any proof on him. Only one thing came to mind and that was to toy with Max's ego, string the older boy along and turn him on further. Afterall, he hadn't tucked away his dick yet and didn't seem too angry about getting a blowjob. The fifteen-year-old was able to plainly see Max's throbbing cock and licked his hips in anticipation to get his lips back around that caramel piece of meat. But when he leaned forward to capture it in his mouth, Max pulled away.

Knowing he would have to answer, Sal thought of an excuse. "I-I uh… was testing if I could um… hack… and thought your phone would be the… easiest?"

"Oh yeah?" Max asked with a heavy hint of sarcasm then grabbed the tablet from Sal's hands. He logged back in and scrolled down to a picture he took soon after moving in. It showed off his body completely, but hiding his cock behind a hand. "What about this? I deleted this thing after I took it. Hacking won't get that back,"

It was a bluff, of course, but still had Sal looking a little scared.

"Well actually… just deleting it doesn't really delete it, so I just kind of undeleted it?" Sal attempted. When Max didn't react and moved onto another image, one where he was curled in half trying to lick his own cock, he showed it off with a blush. The older boy explaining that it was taken on SnapChat and never entered his gallery. Sal swallowed hard after that, "Um… The, uh, the Hunter Cloud gives me SnapChat access?"

"The Hunter Cloud!?"

Sal wanted to kick himself for blurting that out on accident. "Did I say Hunter Cloud…? I meant my new app, Hacking… Cloud. So-sounds similar, right?"

"Soooo similar…" Max smirked. "Well if you were hacking, which you weren't, did you enjoy perving on my dick, Sal?"

With his head hanging a little low, suddenly unable to meet the older boy's eyes, Sal nodded slowly. "Mhm, I-I do. I love the colour, a-and it's so big!"

Max cocked his head to one side in agreement, priding himself on a nicely sized cock. "Well yeah, you couldn't fit it all in that big mouth of yours."

Wondering how on earth he would ever be able to suck Daniel's cock if the chance arose, Salvatore Hunter kicked off the covers to expose the outline of his throbbing six-inch cock, bulging through his pink boxers. A length that took Max by surprise, realising that his two year younger brother was only half an inch smaller than his own cock. Which made him wonder just how big Jake and Daniel must be if someone could be that size at fifteen while being so dorky. But the straight boy shook those thoughts from his head, not exactly wanting to picture a cock if he didn't have to. It was hard not to, however, with Sal's surprisingly big cock right there below him barely hidden by boxers.

Grabbing the base of his dick, the older boy gave his big cock a nice squeeze. He snickered when he noticed the younger boy licked his lips, then stepped closer to the hungry boy.

"If you want it that badly," He started, then tapped the head on Sal's lips. "Then you can suck my dick again, Sal. Jeez, how much shit did you get from my phone?"

As Max started to look through old pictures of himself, Sal opened his lips and took the mushroom head back into his mouth. He bobbed along the length, tasting every inch he could fit inside. Bitter, sweet and everything in between. Sal wanted to taste it all. He gently took Max's heavy balls in one hand and fondled the sack while sucking away on the tip, milking out moans from his caramel big brother as he tried hard to also milk precum. Sal took it deeper, slowly this time so he could try deepthroating Max. His small throat bulged as the cock eased deeper, hitting the back of his throat but it wasn't all inside yet. Max's pubes weren't up against his nose just yet and the older boy wasn't moaning in amazement.

He was also busy looking at himself on Hunter Cloud, reliving old photos. Right now as Sal deepthroated his cock like a little champ, Max was watching an old video where he jerked off in the shower and used up most of the bottle of conditioner getting his length slick. Water ran down his naked body, following the smooth tanned curves while he stroked furiously up and down his big cock.

Looking down at the boy hungrily swallowing his dick, Max moaned loudly and thrust into his mouth. Now he really doubted he would be able to pull out of the boy's mouth.

"Mm, oh my god, Sal! Keep sucking my dick, little bro!" Dropping the tablet with some random video playing, he wove the fingers on his right hand into Sal's soft brunette hair. Guiding the boy along his length, loving the feeling of Sal's tongue licking every inch as it eased deeper down his throat. In his attempt to get deeper, Max started to thrust in and out as well. His little brother seemed to love being face fucked, moaning around the shaft. "Damn you're already getting better… ready to take it all in?"

Moaning and smiling around Max's cock, the younger boy nodded. He opened his mouth a little wider, trying to open his throat up for the rest. "Mhphm,"

With a smirk across his face, the caramel seventeen-year-old boy pulled Sal down to as far as he was able to take it but this time kept pushing trying to force the rest down his throat. Very slowly it eased down Sal's tight throat, forcing the tightness to open up and take it. Sal was low on air but willing to push. He clenched his eyes to show, focusing on Max's sounds of overwhelming pleasure until his nose finally pressed up against the older boy's kind of rank smelling pubes.

"Gaaaah," He sighed, pulling off the thickness and letting it bob around coated in precum and saliva. Between the tip of his tongue and the tip of Max's cock was a thick strand of saliva that glistened in the soft glow of that street lamp outside; Sal looked up and locked eyes with Max, betraying his still strong hunger. "You taste amazing Max… can I keep sucking it?"

Max throbbed at the question but looked away, "Co-could you not look at me when you do this? I'm not into guys, Sal,"

"Oh, sorry I-" Sal trailed off, forgetting this was just a blowjob between adoptive brothers. Though his ass was twitching excitedly, eager to try the next step with his big brother. "Am I at least allowed to jerk off, too?"

The next words caught in Max's throat, unsure if he was ready to see Sal's length. He was worried the boy would be bigger than him or something, but it looked like Sal's pink boxers were ready to rip at a moment's notice. "Uh, fine! Just don't expect me to touch it. Now move over,"

Sitting down on the bed next to Sal, he waited for the boy to adjust and get back to sucking.

Sal got on his knees and lowered his boxers, letting his six-inch cock free while also exposing his lightly tanned ass. Nice and round, perfectly smooth and better looking than the asses Max saw on some girls. He couldn't help but steal a peek.

"This is so awesome, Max! Best big brother ever," Sal grinned happily as he took the head back in his mouth. Now he could deepthroat it easier, the boy swallowed its length to the root and started down there by working his tongue around the shaft. Meanwhile sticking a hand down and grabbing his cock, giving it a few jerks as he sucked off Max. "Mmmm…"

Since Sal was busy with sucking him and he had nothing else to do but enjoy, Max's hand started to explore his own chest. Slipping underneath his shirt and caressing his lean body, moaning at the lightness of his own touch. He melted onto the soft bed while his body received worship, but even this wasn't enough to keep Max from leaning over to get a better view of Sal's perfect little butt. It was just sticking right out there, prime for the taking and he would bet eager for it too.

As expected of a little genius, Sal piped up a moment later. "You can fi-finger me if you'd like… I won't mind,"

That was all Max needed to hear. A little too excitedly the older boy started to suck on one of his long fingers, drooling over the digit so it was nice and wet. Sal watched him with curiosity, seeing Max's tongue run the length of his finger. It wasn't long before he pulled off and reached down to run it up and down the younger boy's ass crack. He loved the smoothness and made sure to get a good grope of Sal's soft ass while teasing the boy's rosebud. Max's fingernail scraped against the tight hole as he explored, drawing out a moan from Sal while he deepthroated the sexy cock.

"So I can just…?" Max started easing his finger into the young boy's tightness, pushing it deep inside Sal.

Sal simply moaned around the cock, feeling no pain as he had fingered himself many times before watching his brothers. Instead he pushed his ass back, loving that Max pushed in to the knuckle and started to wiggle his finger around. Moaning around the cock balls deep in his throat, he felt the finger pleasuring his innards, sending shivers up his spine every time Max touched his prostate. Sal's cock was throbbing and dripping pre onto his bed.

Max pumped his finger in and out, making sure to get it in as deep as possible before pulling back out. Each time his finger was outside of the boy, then felt him squirm as he pushed back against the hole and forced his way back into the tight tunnel.

"Mmmm!" The fifteen-year-old moaned around his brother's dick, taking it deep into his throat as he was fingered. He was moving along the shaft faster, wrapping his lips tight and using tongue to worship all over Max, loving the moans it dragged out of the older teenager. "Max, so good!"

To make sure his brother was nice and wide, Max pressed a second finger to the hole then pushed them inside. An act that made Sal louder and his little hole twitch, flexing around Max's fingers while he pushed them in and out. Feeling his virgin hole stretching wider, the feeling of his big brother fingering him getting to the Dutch boy's head. He was practically riding the fingers, moving between taking the length deep down his tight throat and pushing his soft perky butt back into Max's fingers to make sure they were slamming hard in and out of him at a faster pace.

"Wow, Sal you're eager for this!" Max moaned out, finger fucking the young boy. His spare hand continued along his developing abs, feeling up every inch of his caramel chest. Brushing against his dark nipples and giving both a small pinch that caused Max to buck into Sal's mouth. "But you kinda su-suck at sucking… Use more tongue, don't just go deep."

Following the boy's instructions, Sal took the cock out of his mouth and began licking all over the member. Getting a nice taste while pleasuring with a little extra skill, Drool coated the six and a half inch length as he worked lower down to Max's roughly trimmed balls before taking one into his mouth. He sucked on the salty orb with a strong hunger, rolling it around in his mouth using a torturous tongue to make sure his big brother could do nothing but groan with pleasure. After slobbering on one for a while he moved onto the next, sucking hard on the sack.

Max chewed his lip, finger pounding his brother. Fast and hard trying to make sure the hole was nice and wide.

Still taken aback by just how slutter the younger boy was. Always perving in secret and Max had to wonder just how long the Dutch boy had been crushing on him. Though Sal didn't crush. He lusted simply for their bodies.

After pulling off with a pop, the young genius moaned. "H-hey Max… I always wanted to try, um…"

"Tryyyy having sex or something, Sal? I'm still not sure if I should even let you do that… that and I'm not gay remember, little brother?" Max replied, yet he didn't stop fucking the boy with his long fingers. Slightly aroused that Sal wiggled his perfect tanned ass, showing off just how good his young body was. "But… since it's you Mega Mind… do you really want it?"

Sal's heart skipped a beat. Licking up the caramel cock and flicking the mushroom head with his tongue, the boy nodded. "Yes. Please, Max. I won't tell anyone, and I'll delete all of the pictures!"

Just to show off how desperate he was to lose his virginity to his own big brother, Sal rolled back onto the bed and lifted up both legs then pinned them close to his chest. His thin tanned body, twinkish and pretty was able to make even a straight boy lick their lips. Sal's six-pack flexed as he showed off, wiggling his ass around a little to show off his dark pink hole waiting for Max to just come over and take ownership of it. He looked at Max's face of awe and lust, seeing the sudden want in his big brother's eyes for a small, willing hole just prime for the taking. Twitching to see the older boy hesitantly crawling closer in the darkness.

With a shaking voice, not quite sure of himself, the boy purred. "Fuck me, M-Max…"

"I don't know, Sal... you're asking a lot from your STRAIGHT brother…" Max responded, the teen still awkward at the thought of fucking a male even if it was his non-blood little brother. Despite this his body took on a mind of its own and the caramel teenager started to crawl closer to the younger boy. With hands on either side of Sal's head, the two teenage boys stared into each other's eyes for an awkward moment. Max looked away even when he thrust down against Sal's soft ass, grinding between the smooth cheeks. "Maybe if you beg me,"

"But I did beg you!" Sal pouted and wiggled as the tip of Max's cock pressed against his hole but slipped against it.

"Just teasing," Giggled the older boy in spite of himself. He reached down with one hand and wrapped it around his dick to better aim it at his little brother's tight hole, prodding the tight rosebud lubed up by spit. Still a little unsure of all this, he looked into Sal's chocolate eyes onto to see how badly the Dutch boy wanted to be fucked. It was almost cute, if not a little embarrassing. Max rubbed a little more saliva in from the tip of his cock, grinding his hips.

After a few moments he pushed inside, moaning as the tight ring enclosed around the flared head. While it stung like hell for Sal to take a thickness like that, he was glad to feel it slowly entering him. He just hugged his legs tighter, flexed around the member inside his ass and bit his lip. Struggling to stay quiet as inch by torturous inch Max pushed his length deeper. He put all of his weight into it because every inch he forced in, Sal's body grew tighter and harder to slide into. Thus, when Max's six and a half inch cock was just over half way in, he stopped.

Sal breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, allowing his hole to loosen and begin to adjust. If he hadn't fingered himself so many times before this, the fifteen-year-old's body would be on fire. Small waves of pleasure were washing over him as Sal's ass reshaped to accommodate Max's girth, with the head perfectly pressing hard against his prostate. Causing the boy to leak precum all over his chest.

"Mm…" He moaned after a moment, "You can start moving,"

Slowly the older boy pulled out until only the head was trapped inside before thrusting it back inside, ramming into the boy's innards. Their moans intermingled as Max did this again, starting to fuck Sal. Max placed his hand back on the bed to stabilize himself while thrusting in and out of the tight hole, gentle for now just to enjoy the feeling of Sal's little hole hugging his lengthy cock around it. So warm and tight inside, Max couldn't believe he almost passed up pounding this thing.

Releasing a low grunt, the seventeen-year-old lost himself to the pleasure and gave Sal a bit of a hard slam that had the boy yelping out in a mix of pain and bliss. "Ngh, fu-fuck you're tight!"

Max moved his hips faster, fucking as deep as he could. The boy's heavy balls slapping against Sal's toned butt with each thrust into his hole. Every time his brother would moan, Max could feel the shudders running through his body. Knowing he caused someone to feel like that drove Max to fuck him harder, deeper and faster.

As the fuck got more intense, Sal's cock throbbed and he whined with pleasure. "Oh gawd, Max!"

They were lucky that none of the other Hunters could hear them, with both boys' moans growing louder as Max slammed in and out of Sal's ass. His girthy cock stretched the tight little hole open, but started to slow down as Max felt himself getting closer.

"I-I'm gonna cum, Sal!" He grunted, sweat dripping off Max's forehead.

"Please… cu-cum inside! I want to feel it," Sal begged, releasing his legs to wrap around Max's lean body. Interlocking and forcing the older boy deeper, he forced the member balls deep into his ass in his attempt to milk the older boy of every drop. Sal's hands gently touched Max's muscles, beginning to lightly get a feel of Max and hating that he was still wearing a shirt. So he moved upwards, following the lines he could feel through the fabric and eventually reaching his brother's neck. That was when Sal tried to lean up and steal a kiss.

Max grunted loudly and broke out of the grip, his cock leaving Sal's ass and their lips never touching. He backed onto his knees, one hand instantly moving to his cock and starting to milk himself. "No-not happening, Sal!"

Despite his brother whining at the loss, it was only a moment later that he was rewarded by a spray of hot cum spewing over his tanned body. Ropes of white spunk starting to coat his body, the second that Sal felt on himself that night but for once not his own. Max sounded sexy, moaning while cumming. Sal couldn't help but steal a taste of his brother's cream. He got distracted eating the load off his chest to notice Max climbing off the bed once he was finished and tucking his cock away. It was only when the older boy threw a sock in his face that Sal looked up to take notice.

"Stop eating that, it's weird…" Max told him, "Clean it with the sock like a normal person..."

Sal pouted but started to gently clean off some of the spunk, wishing it was on his tongue.

As Max started walking away, he looked over his shoulder. "And, uh… I was never here, got it?"

The younger boy gave a curt nod and watched Max walk away, waiting until the door was closed before he started scooping up the ropes of cum coating him. Lying back on the bed enjoying Max's salty sweetness, moaning at the thought that he finally had sex with one of his siblings. The next thought on his mind was simple:

Who was next...


	3. Anika Hunter

If being completely honest, there was one Hunter who always seemed a little too innocent to get into anything all that dirty. Always with her head in the clouds, or rather in her phone. Anika Hunter was just a bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl with nothing to do by smile and make other people smile. So when Sal first used Hunter Cloud against her, merely curious about her secrets, he was shocked to find content linking his own little sister to at least five different boyfriends she had dated online. Well that is to say he hoped they were only online. Most were about her age and always cute enough to make Sal wish they were his boyfriend or that the Hunters could adopt them.

Sadly the Hunter Cloud only worked to provide him with photos and videos taken on a connected user's phone and nothing that gets sent to it. So unless Anika and the others took a photo of their partners or whoever they were sending pics to, Sal was left in the dark. He was by now planning to fix this feature, very interested to see Anika's boyfriends, Jake's many random hookups and a little more of that pretty Sophie girl; Daniel was too much a gentleman to take many pictures of her.

It was actually Anika's newest boyfriend, Noah, that Sal was developing a real crush on. And so far the only one he was allowed to meet, thanks to Anika demanding Sal look up some legend about a Hidden Temple that Noah apparently saved. They got to talking after that, getting along while talking about puzzles and how they each worked as the brains in their family to solve some huge case that saved lives. Sal happily told Noah about his sexuality but was a little bummed to hear that Noah was straight. However, he was quite happy for boys to flirt with him all they liked. Something he joked about happening on a beach vacation once, with some hottie named Harvey trying so badly to get in his pants. Noah never finished that story, leaving Sal in the dark about what happened next.

To keep that story short, Sal obviously shot a load just thinking about some other boy helping him suck Noah's cock.

Noah was a pretty boy with cute dimples on both cheeks and olive skin that made his sexy abs look drool worthy. His neat brown hair was swept to one side or spiked up, a slightly childish look that made him look a little too innocent. Until it was all messy and wild. While Sal didn't get to see everything just yet, he had seen Noah's amazing six-pack and even gotten a perk at his straight boy ass.

Funny thing was, Noah had seen all of Sal's body too.

"Dude, you gotta show it now! You can't just say you're that big and think I trust you," Noah said over facetime, snorting at the younger boy. He was lying on his bed completely nude, bathing in the sunlight pouring through his open bedroom window. Sal knew he was naked and had literally begged to see the boy's cock, but was told to wait. "If you show me yours, you can see mine. Then you'll have to admit mine's bigger,"

Sal chuckled to himself, "Noah wanting to see my dick? What happened to straight?"

"I am straight, Sal. Just know my cock is bigger than yours." The older boy retorted then aimed his camera lower down his developed body, stopping just above the waist. "You want to see my big dick, right?"

A hunger flared in Sal, with the tanned Dutch boy groaning internally. He ended with a sigh and pushed away from his desk, "Fiiiiiiine you can see it!"

As he moved away from the desk more of his lean body was revealed a second time to his crush. Tanned abs, smooth v-line and a surprisingly lengthy cock all was revealed with a little smirk. Sal used one hand to start feeling up his smooth chest, following the muscle while the other moved down to wrap around his juicy cock. Giving himself a few strokes to make sure it was rock hard. He looked up at the screen to see Noah eyeing up his naked body, noticing the older boy biting his lip.

"Turn around." Noah instructed huskily.

Turned on by the sudden command, Sal slowly turned around. Showing off his backside and perfect ass, wiggling the cheeks at Noah to make the boy moan loud. But he made the show better by climbing onto his chair and pushing his round bubble butt out for the camera and using both hands to spread his ass open just for Noah.

"Wanna fuck me, Noah...?" Sal purred, almost able to hear Noah's lust.

"Go get your sister's panties, cover up your dick." Noah moaned, loving the sight except for the cock hanging between Sal's legs. "Maybe you can see my dick after,"

This wasn't what Sal expected to hear from a straight boy who literally only got naked so they could compare sizes. Now his ass was being perved on and, by the way Noah's shoulder was moving, jerked off to. A fluttering in Sal's chest made him smile knowing that for once someone was perving on him.

Quickly on his feet, the fifteen-year-old muttered something about being one second before hurriedly throwing on a pair of pink sweatpants that looked so cute on his tan body, then ran out of his room.

Noah stroked his cock watching the boy leave, smirking because both Hunters were his.

Sal was alone in the house. His parents hesitantly at the opera, Daniel and Tess working and the boys off with some friends. As for Anika, she said she was going to the park but had just gone for ice cream without her brother.

This meant the boy was able to sneak into her room and rifle through Anika's drawers for a pair of panties without being caught. Those sweatpants were just in case someone came home early.

"What colour does he like...?" Sal wondered aloud, picking through her things. Red, black, pink, or maybe one of her lace blue ones. "Um... let's go with red,"

Sal grabbed some red lace panties and closed the drawer. He slowly lowered his sweats down around his ankles, leaving the boy standing there naked in his little sisters room. Naked until her red panties were sliding up his slender legs, six-inch cock tucked away uncomfortably and ass hugged tight.

"How do girls wear these!?"

After grabbing his sweats, Sal ran back to his bedroom and was blessed by the sight of Noah's naked body sprawled out across his bed, the camera angled to one side so he was able to feast on the whole sight. Sal approached his chair, trapped in a trace by the view of Noah's sexy naked body, admiring the olive boy's developed six pack and light pink nipples, before following down his body to Noah's six-inch cock. They were about the same size, but Noah beat him in thickness. Drooling, Sal sat down in his chair with a cock hard enough to almost snap the lace panties.

Noah looked over to his screen, casting a playful smirk at Sal. While he knew the boy wanted him, it never seemed bad enough to put on a girl's panties. Though with that said, it was kind of cute.

Spinning a finger, he once more instructed the boy crushing on him to turn around. He wasn't after Sal's bulging, rock hard cock. What the olive-skinned boy really wanted to see was the boy's sexy ass in those tight red panties.

Sal obeyed without any hesitation, climbing back onto his chair and wiggling his ass at the camera. Even with the red lace, his ass was showing off perfectly and Noah could just see the boy's hole through the fabric. Cute and small, so easily fuckable that he would bet if he asked then Sal would literally jump him for a hard fucking.

Jerking off to the sexy boy's ass, Noah ignored gender and just imagined using that tight hole.

However, their little show was short lived as the front door was suddenly thrown open with a loud crash that made their hearts jump. In an instant Noah closed the facetime so he wouldn't be caught jerking it to some boy's ass, and Sal jumped down to struggle getting into his pink sweatpants. It wouldn't be that easy for him, as Sal never went around the house shirtless. Even in the summer, he would go around in a shirt, preferring to hide his body away despite the boy's sexual nature and interest in the five he lived with. So Sal started for his closet to pick out something to cover up, becoming panicked when footsteps started on the stairs.

His mind raced wondering if it was a sibling, an intruder, or worse yet… his parents.

Just as the boy picked out a loose polo shirt, his bedroom door was thrown open and a gleeful Anika skipped inside.

She stared at Sal's bare chest, with the boy frozen in fear. Just stared like it was nothing, surprised to see her older brother's lean body for once. "Hi Sal! What are you doing?"

"Getting changed, Anika! Why did you barge into my room?" Sal snapped, his hard cock throbbing against the lace. Still painfully stiff, it wanted out, it needed relief, and most of all the cock demanded Noah. Or now that Anika was here, that it got her. "I could have been naked!"

"So what? We used to bathe together when we were kids, remember? I've seen you naked loads of times," She replied cheerily, crossing the room and sitting on her brother's chair. After a spin or two she turned to the laptop and pressed the spacebar.

Sal hadn't been watching, pulling on the polo shirt instead. It was only when he had pulled it over his head that the Dutch boy looked over to see her on his laptop with a message from Noah on screen. He had said sorry about hanging up, just hoping Anika hadn't caught them and that if Sal was a really good boy, he could get another look at his dick. There was a second shorter message underneath, reminding Sal that he had a bigger cock than the Dutch boy.

Before giving her brother a chance to respond, Anika turned slowly in the chair. "You… and Noah?"

"I can explain everything! I-I swear, ju-just-" Sal started.

However, he was quickly interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. The energetic girl's eyes were bright and happy, smiling so wide at her big brother that Sal could have sworn she was about to puke a rainbow. Stepping cautiously towards her, fearing a trap, Sal raised an eyebrow waiting for her to strike.

"O-M-G! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Why haven't you come out yet!?"

"Co-come out?"

"As gay? O-Or are you bi?! Whatever, I'm so happy for you Sal!" Anika squealed as loud as she could, jumping up and running over to hug her brother. The moment she wrapped around Sal's thin form, Anika froze. Against her leg she could feel Sal's cock, rock hard and throbbing. "Um… Sal?"

Sal too was frozen stiff, in more ways than one. Grinding a little as he tried to escape the hug that simply refused to break, the Dutch boy couldn't help but moan softly. Pressed against Anika while having an erection and getting to see her in a tiny black skirt and tights, this was like a dream for him. Last week he had gotten Max to fuck him and now he'd gotten a strip tease with Noah and Anika to feel his cock all in the same day. He wasn't sure if this was real or not.

However, it was the words that came out next that shocked him. A true testament to just how loving and compassionate Anika Hunter was no matter what.

"Do you need me to take care of that? Since I kind of interrupted you two?"

The reason she wasn't mad about finding her brother had just been on Facetime probably naked with her online boyfriend was that they were never exclusive, both of them had flirted with others and shown off their body more than once. So to find out that Noah had been hitting up Sal of all people, she was far more happy to see her brother coming out with someone trustworthy. And while it was a little strange to feel his cock pinned against a leg, Anika blamed herself for coming in unannounced to ruin the boys' fun together. Hell, to be fair Anika would barely bat an eye to know that Hunter Cloud had been used to pleasure Sal so many times with her body. It was rather flattering that so many boys wanted her.

But Sal would never ask about that, rather keeping Hunter Cloud a secret and not bring up Noah.

With a hesitant nod, the boy looked down at his throbbing length and whined when Anika quickly kneeled down and started to peel down the hem of his pink sweats. While this would usually be a hot as all hell moment, it completely slipped his mind that he was wearing her panties.

Which Anika saw and blushed about. She was an accepting girl but this was a little much.

"Uh, did Noah make you?" Blushing, she looked up Sal's body, "He likes when I wear them, too…"

Sal nodded along slowly, throbbing a little in the tight lace and waiting for her to pull them off. They were so tight it was hard to keep everything inside, with his nuts squished and six-inch cock poking out, begging for more attention and freedom.

Trying her best to look past her big brother wearing some of her panties, the girl gave him relief by pulling them down. Finally letting his six-inch cock flop out right against her face. Giggling, Anika ran her tongue along the length to make her brother shudder. It tasted good, but the way he shuddered was what she really enjoyed seeing.

"Mm… oh gawd, Anika!" Sal moaned aloud, throwing his head back. "That feels great…"

Anika grinned cheekily, licking around the ridge. "So i've been told! I'm not the best at it, but it's good, right?"

"Better than what I can give. Ngh!" Moaning louder and throbbing against her tongue, Sal started to play with her long hair. The girl lapping at his cock felt amazing, making the boy wish Max had blown him that night. "How many have you sucked?"

Playfully smiling, the dancer took the head into her mouth and started to bob on it. Her smile was unbearably cute and Sal suddenly felt the urge to get down there and kiss his own sister. Teasing the tip with her tongue and smiling around it to tease her big brother, Anika sucked away on it as she fell in love with how Sal groaned softly and rolled his eyes. In reality Anika hadn't sucked many boys, mostly keeping things online only. She continued to suck on just the head, denying the rest of his length but still managed to make him moan loudly.

Sal tilted his head back and moaned with ardour, his legs quaking slightly as she lapped at the slit. "Hey Anika… c-can we try something?"

It was time to put his plan into motion: Time to get a taste of his beautiful little sister's pussy.

Anika looked apprehensive, almost unwilling to pull off the cute pink head of her big brother's cock. Her slutty tongue flicked against the tip and slit all in an effort to relieve Sal of his impressive erection, which had more of an affect on the boy then she would ever know. A deep desire for incest and the taboo carnal pleasures that only his siblings could provide making Sal want to fill her mouth up with hot cum then and there. And god was he close to blowing a load already, finding it easier to suck a cock than last getting his own sucked. But Anika, who could feel the powerful throbbings of the tan boy's six-inch meat, seemed all too eager to feel Sal's cum filling her up.

In just the nick of time Sal's body came to its senses and he was able to pull away, but not without a whine at the loss. Their eyes were glazed over with lust for one another, but that being said the boy knew just what he was doing. Turning on a heel and quickly moving to the bed, Sal laid across the soft blankets. Anika watched her brother with intrigue, humored by his perfect butt wiggling as he walked.

Pulling over a pillow, Sal placed it beneath his head for a little extra support. Truly a picture of perfection and boyish beauty, the Dutch boy laid out straight across his bed flexing his thin abs to entice the younger girl with a hand slowly tracing up and down his charming body. Moaning ever so softly as he felt up every inch waiting for her to come over and join him. Moreover, getting his cock to stop throbbing, knowing that should Anika so much as touch it now his body would be coated in teenage spunk.

Once calmed, Sal looked over at Anika. She stared at him in confusion, before getting up from her knees.

She took a moment to admire the sheer magnificence of this nacked boy, unable to steal her eyes away from the sexy view of his throbbing six-inch length just resting there against his stunning six-pack. Everything about him working to make Anika see her big brother in a new light, putting the question into her mind of Sal and Noah. Who was hotter and which of them would she rather hand over her body to; Anika paused to picture the two amazingly sexy boys shattering her cherry together.

With a shiver of excitement, she ran the rest of the room and jumped up on the bed.

"I don't think we should go all the way…" Anika said with an air of playfulness. The idea in her head too hot not to fulfil, she traced a finger down his chest. "But if you want to have fun in other ways, then I'm all for it!"

Though disheartened that this wouldn't be the level of intimacy he reached with Max, Sal still couldn't believe he was getting any of Anika.

A blush came across his cheeks as the younger girl came closer, closing the distance between them by pressing their lips together in a soft kiss of passion and love. Though not romantic love, just the kind of love a brother should not feel so badly for his little sister. Anika lay atop of his slim form, their lips coming together for sweet little kisses in their moment of incestuous passion. Hands explored over every inch of each other's bodies, Anika exploring the thin abs on her brother's tanned torso while Sal slipped a hand inside her tights and started to play with her moist pussy. It was softer than he expected, and smaller too. Just a little wet slit with puffy lips that twitched when his fingers lightly traced against a little nub above it.

Anika broke the kiss and felt her way down Sal's body, her lips shuddering when she found Sal's smooth v-line. A hand curled around the older boy's thickness and gave his six-inch cock a firm squeeze that forced a boyish moan from his mouth. His fingers pressed harder on Anika's pussy for a moment as pleasure overtook Sal's mind.

"Mmm… Unnngh, gawd Anika!" He whined with lust in his voice.

"So…" Her thumb teased the head of his cute tanned cock, rubbing it slowly. "What did you wanna try with me? Hope it's something fun!"

Sal gulped and started to rub Anika's pussy a little more vigorously. Hoping she would say yes, the boy stuttered. "Ca-can we, um- can we sixty-n-nine?"

"You'll have to strip me first, big brother…" She purred, falling back onto the bed and giving a hand by stripping off her sexy crop top, letting it drop to reveal she wore nothing beneath it. Anika's perky young breasts revealed to her big brother; a soft caramel much like his own skin, with dark nipples that were a shade pinker. Sal couldn't contain himself and instinctively took a nipple into his mouth, quick to grab the other breast and start caressing it. "Ahn! Oooh my god, Sal!"

With a good degree of natural talent, Sal attacked the dark nub with his tongue while sucking on it hard. Pulling back until it was about to pop out of his mouth, making Anika whine and squirm underneath, before lowering into the soft marshmallows again to keep sucking it. Meanwhile the boy's hand was palming Anika's other breast, rolling it around and giving light squeezes. Every now and then giving the nub a sharp pinch that made them both shiver.

Tracing his tongue in circles around the nipple, Sal smirked at Anika. He swapped to suck on the other now using his teeth to graze her skin.

One hand started moving lower on her smooth chest, lightly feeling up her young body as he made his way down to her tights again. This time, however, rubbing over her pussy rather than slipping inside to finger the girl.

With a smirk, he pulled off her tit with a pop! "You're not wearing panties are you, Anika?"

Giggling, she shook her head.

Sal expected no less of his little sister; she always had been quite the show off and had proven herself an exhibitionist through the Hunter Cloud. So since the fabric was nice and wet and all he needed was her pussy, the fifteen-year-old dug in both thumbs before tearing a large hole in her soaking wet tights. His room filled with the most satisfying riiiiiiiip that made Sal want to blow his load, tearing the fabric apart with ease. Fully revealing Anika's small pussy and letting out a river of sweet juices onto his sheets. Even a little peek at her olive butt that made Sal throb.

So pink and soft, its puffy lips were moist and drooling sweetness down her legs. Quick to act, Sal lowered down and pried her legs wide apart. After that running his tongue up both thighs for his first taste at his sister's favour.

Anika shivered and released a moan as his tongue stole its taste. Watching her big brother swallow the juices just made Anika wetter, flooding down her legs.

"Holy shit, she's so wet!" Sal hissed to himself. Knowing that he needed to taste it, the teenager dug his tongue into the source. Sal's first ever pussy and his tongue jammed deep inside it getting a mouthful of warm, fresh sweetness. It was like pure ambrosia, making his eyes roll back. "Mmm… Anika this tastes so amazing! I never thought-"

"Sal!" The girl said, her breath heavy. "Stop talking and just eat me out, please."

Giggling with an embarrassed blush, Sal lapped at his sister's pussy again with teasing flicks. Using his thumbs to spread the folds apart for full access to the pink hole, watching as it glistened and poured with her sweetness that had now flooded his sheets. Not the first time they would need to be changed. Tonguing and eating a girl out was totally new for Sal, who had no self control over his lust so kept deeply shoving his tongue inside of Anika and worming around inside of her.

That being said, Anika had never been eaten out so was in ecstasy from the sensation of more than fingers inside. Her fingers clawed at the sheets and she struggled to speak as the boy licked up every drop he could find.

"Sa-S-Sal! Wait!" Managing that was hard enough, "I… I still want to suck you,"

Sal felt his heart stop and cock throb hard as she said that, unable to believe a sibling wanted him. What was worse, he had almost forgotten the sixty-nine in his eagerness for Anika's pussy.

After a little wrestling about and deciding who would go where, Sal ended up on his back with his head propped up on a pillow and Anika's sexy young body laid across him. Her dripping pussy hovering over his face and open mouth, allowing droplets to fall inside and be gulped down. While she was rubbing saliva into Sal's six-inch cock as she bobbed on the olive-pink tip.

Eventually the boy pulled her soft ass down, squeezing the flesh as his tongue ran the length of her pussy. The tip flicked against her clit, making Anika squeal and take more of his cock into her mouth.

Their moans filled the room and intertwined into a sweet music, driving both to pleasure their sibling. Sal was gently licking Anika's moist snatch and every few licks would push his tongue a little but deeper or pause to suck on her little quivering clit since that proved to be her most sensitive part. While she was slowly relaxing her throat and allowing four-inches of Sal's cock into her wet cavern. Anika hadn't expected him to be that big and was struggling to give Sal the deepthroat he deserved.

Anika's fingers played with the boy's sack, rolling around his balls as she moved along his length. With every twitch and throb, each drop of precum, she could feel him silently getting closer to orgasm.

"Ho-holy-!" Sal finally cried, his head falling back. "Ho-hold on, Anika, I'm gonna cum!"

Anika didn't reply. She lowered back against his lips quickly feeling the tongue enter her ready to drive them both over the edge.

It was almost like magic when the brother and sister came, both flooding the other's mouth with sweetness that they would never be able to get enough of. Sal bucked his hips, finally filling Anika's mouth with his full six-inch length before pumping her throat full of hot, sticky cum. Seven or eight ropes of his load poured into the dancer, who pulled off to suck the head and allow her to taste Sal's spunk. At the same time she was squirting into his mouth a built up load of sweet juices that Sal swallowed mouthful after mouthful. Her hips spasmed out of control as pleasure took over, not stopping until a few minutes after they were finished.

The two fell apart, Anika rolling onto her back. They licked their lips clean of the sweetness, feeling a new warmth inside their stomachs. Neither of them knew what to say, so they just giggled. Of all things they giggled.

"I think Tess will be home soon," Anika said, a little disheartened. "I'll go shower and stuff… Um, don't tell Noah about this?"

"Yeah, sure…" Sal replied. He wanted badly to follow her to the shower and get the full experience but was already grabbing a change of clothes. However, Sal did look up at her naked body. She looked so beautiful it made the boy's heart flutter a little. He couldn't quite focus on picking up his clothes as Anika's ass wiggled at him.

Little did either of them know that Noah had been able to hear everything from his end, however not see the Hunters. His chest was coated in a thick load of cum, only his hand wasn't doing the jerking. They were too busy in his older sister's pussy, both listening in awe knowing there were more than just them.

Sal sighed when Anika left the room, picking up his phone and grinning. "God I love Hunter Cloud!"

Peeking back inside her brother's room, unaware of what he just said, Anika giggled softly. There was lust lacing her words as she purred at Sal: "I said… I'll go shower, Sal. Why aren't you pushing me against a wall yet? Noah would have carried me there… while inside of me…"

Smirking at the girl as he dropped his clothes, Sal walked close behind Anika. Pushing her along with his six-inch cock pinned between Anika's tight but juicy ass cheeks so that the girl could feel the length of his dick, Sal began peppering kisses all over the girl's soft neck and used both hands to explore sexy details of her hips. She was so slight and manipulatable, with Sal loving the body of a dancer. The lightness of his touch moved up and back down her curves at a teasing pace, milking a moan from Anika. Meanwhile, his hips weren't taking such a slow pace, nor were his lips.

Anika couldn't hold back sharp moans feeling her brother hump her ass erratically or try capturing her open lips in a kiss. It was a wonder they ever made it into that shower, almost magic that either of them turned on the hot stream of water to cascade down their naked bodies. But the strangest thing of all was that even when making out in the shower, caressing Anika's bare tits and pinching the dark brown nipples between his fingers, Sal was not inside her.

"Like big brother?" Anika purred, giggling internally at Sal's neediness.

"You're so fucking hot, Anika," He asnwered honestly, kissing at her neck once more. Slowly making his way towards her collarbone, where the Dutch boy bit and sucked at the skin, making small marks.

Giggling, Anika decided to tease him a little. "You just can't wait to fuck me, can you big brother?"

Slamming his hips against Anika, Sal thrust them up against the wall. Loving her deep moan; All this because his cock watch sandwiched between her juicy ass cheeks, flush against her tight hole. Suddenly he was growling in her ear. "Maybe I should fuck you before Tess gets home… then we can play innocent again,"

Anika smirks in response.

"You wish, don't you Sally? But why would I let you fuck me big bro…"

"Because I know something," Sal pulled back suddenly, and one of his hands left her body. It retreated down to his own cock, the slender fingers curling around his base for a nice squeeze that, for a moment, made him look bigger. However, this wasn't his plan. Rather, the teenage boy pressed the fat, throbbing tip up against Anika's hole. Rubbing around the rim, with water flowing around his dick then down her thighs. He teased her, pleased her, moaning. "That you're a slut, sis. And you want m-"

"ANIKA! SAL! ARE YOU GUYS HOME!?"


End file.
